1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-ejecting head applied to a recording apparatus that performs a recording operation by ejecting a recording liquid (for example, ink).
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, bubbles remaining in a common liquid chamber that supplies ink to a recording element substrate that ejects the ink cause a problem in printing. To solve this problem, a technology is proposed in which a common liquid chamber is formed to have a shape diverging from an ink supply port toward the recording element substrate in order to prevent bubbles from staying (FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-91874).
With such a structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-91874, a difference in flow velocities of ink between nozzles at an end portion and at a central portion of a nozzle row is decreased during, for example, a suction and recovery operation, and accordingly, a good recovering property is obtained. However, for the purpose of increasing printing speed, the length of the nozzle row is further increased. As a result, part of an ink flow in the common liquid chamber becomes turbulent as illustrated in FIG. 9, thereby preventing bubbles from being sufficiently discharged from the common liquid chamber.